Musings of the TimeyWimey
by gnos-revir
Summary: A collection of Doctor/River one-shots. Requests are welcome :D
1. My First One Shot

_**Hello again! This book of my musings will be filled with one-shots. Feel free to send in reviews or requests anytime! Also, I don't own Doctor Who. Because if I did, this would be canon instead of just brain juice. :)**_

* * *

><p>"Doctor?" River said quietly.<p>

He didn't answer. He was just staring back and forth between her face and the almost unnoticeable curve beginning to make itself known on her belly.

"Say something?" she said nervously.

He looked at her and opened his mouth, the words caught in his throat.

"You're pregnant?" he managed.

River sighed.

"For the billionth time, yes." she snapped, her nerves manifesting as impatience.

The Doctor still couldn't decide how to react. He just sat there, staring.

"But...What?"

River made a frustrated noise and walked away, deep into the TARDIS.

She just couldn't handle waiting and watching while he tried to wrap his head around it.

He could come find her when he was ready to vocalize his thoughts.

She reached the TARDIS library and entered, walking deep inside the room and sitting on a soft chair tucked away in a far corner.

River pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her arms on her knees.

_W__hat a mess,_she thought.

She sat alone with her thoughts in the silence for a few minutes before a simple melody startled her.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Hello?"

"Professor Song. This is Strackman Lux. I was wondering if you'd be interested in an expedition."

River smiled.

Oh how she loved her job.

"I might be. What's the mission?"

"The Library. I'm organizing an expedition to find out what happened and you're the best there is. Will you at least think about it?"

River sighed.

"Yes. Send information to my office at the university. I'll be in touch soon."

River hung up and resumed her thoughts, this time mixed with the prospect of a new adventure.

"RIVER?"

Apparently he was ready to talk now.

Still, she didn't answer.

She rested her chin on her arms and shut her eyes, waiting.

River could hear him searching the rooms one by one, getting closer and closer to the library.

The door opened.

She heard his footsteps on the hardwood floors stop.

"River? I know you're in here. Where are you?"

He was still pretty far away from her. She sighed.

"East wing, sweetie." she called.

He ran to her as fast as he could. As he approached, she didn't move.

There was an awkward pause as the Doctor found his words.

"I'm sorry, River. I didn't handle that very well." he apologized.

"No, I should say not." she snapped back, halfheartedly.

She looked at him and melted at his sorry face.

It was impossible for her to stay mad at him for more than a little while.

"I forgive you, my love." she said simply, still leaving the initiations of conversation to him.

He approached her and held out his hand to her.

River looked at it for a minute and then took it, allowing him to pull her onto her feet and into him.

The Doctor slid his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

The TARDIS began to play soft music and the Doctor began to sway.

"So...a baby? We're going to be parents?" he said.

"Looks like it, sweetie. Think we can handle it?"

The Doctor scoffed, "Of course we can! We can handle loads of things."

She laughed and leaned her head on his chest.

"You know what this means, don't you?" River said after a minute.

"That I have to share my fishcustard with you?" he guessed.

"There is NO way I'm touching that stuff, sweetie. It means time has been rewritten. There hasn't ever been a baby for the two of us. None of the versions of you have ever mentioned it. I haven't mentioned it to you, have I?"

"No." he answered simply. "I guess we'll just have to deal with it."

They continued to sway to the music.

"River? Are you happy?" he said after a long while.

She pulled back and looked at him.

"About what?"

"You know what about, River."

"Are YOU happy, Doctor?" she retaliated.

He didn't have to think.

"Yes. So incredibly happy."

"Good." she whispered.

The Doctor grinned at her and drew her back in, leaning down to speak in her ear.

"Can I have a look? Oh please can I, River? Pleeeeaaase!" he begged.

River rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Oh alright. But you have to take me somewhere adventurous first." she replied.

He thought for a moment and then dashed off, leaving her standing there.

"Oh!" she heard him cry and he raced back, taking her into his arms and twirling her around, causing her to laugh.

"Almost forgot the most important thing." he said.

"Oh? And what's that?" she asked, clueless.

"My wife!" he exclaimed, kissing her tenderly, pouring all his love for her and their child into it.

She would never doubt his love.

Not ever.

Not even the day she died.


	2. The One You'll Hate Me For

_**I don't own Doctor Who. I just like to write things.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay you guys. I just started typing and this came out...then I read it and I feel horrible for doing it...But my rule is when I write oneshots, no edits, no backspaces, AND I have to post them. SO. Go ahead and read, hate me, review it with reviews full of swears and hates. I can take it! I also deserve it. <em>**

_**SORRY. **_

* * *

><p>The sun was setting as they strolled down the beach, hand in hand.<p>

He stopped walking and pulled her in to kiss her.

Their lips met softly.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her slender waist.

Then, all hell broke loose.

The water erupted with soldiers in black suits and eye patches and more came out of the trees, quickly surrounding them before they could react and taking what they came for.

Her.

She screamed as one soldier knocked him over the head and four others held her back, pulling her with them back into the trees.

She fought with all her strength.

"DOCTOR! DOCTOR! HELP!"

* * *

><p>The Doctor awoke alone lying on the sand with a throbbing headache.<p>

Faintly he could hear someone yelling.

"Doctor! Doctor! Please!"

"RIVER!"

He jumped to his feet and raced into the forest after the sounds of his frightened wife.

There was a bang and then silence.

He could no longer hear her screams.

He had no way to find her.

Panic creeping into his mind, the Doctor turned back the way he had come and ran faster than he had ever run before.

Back to the TARDIS.

"Hold on, River. I'm coming for you!"

* * *

><p>River was forced into a cold metal chair and strapped in, painfully.<p>

Her captors then retreated, leaving only two to guard the entrance to the room.

She looked around, trying to think of some way this could be a dream.

Nothing.

She heard footsteps approaching the room.

The footsteps of her nightmares.

Fear filled her, nearly causing her to stop breathing as the woman in black entered the room.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Melody Pond." the woman spat.

River said nothing, just glared up at her.

This woman was responsible for years of torture and brainwashing.

Kovarian.

"You there, take off her restraints. Leave us. I need to have a little chat with my dear daughter."

River burst into laughter.

"Daughter? I hardly think kidnapping and torturing an infant throughout her entire life is grounds for that sort of claim. I have a mother. And she's not you." she spat, massaging her chaffed wrists as the guards retreated, closing the door behind them.

That made Kovarian angry.

She slapped River as hard as she could.

River tumbled out of the chair and onto the floor.

"You dare to speak to me that way?"

She said nothing, wiping the blood off her face and standing.

Kovarian watched her, expecting a reply but not getting one.

"You know, Melody, you're not playing your cards very well. It's not wise to be an enemy of the Silence."

River huffed, "Better than being one of them. What do you want?"

She smiled, wickedly.

"An answer."

River raised an eyebrow.

"Where is the fob watch?"

River was confused.

"Sorry, what?"

"The Doctor's fob watch. Where. Is. It." she repeated, threateningly.

River shook her head.

"I have no idea." she leaned forward, staring Kovarian in the eyes, "And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

Kovarian looked amused.

"Alright then, you leave me no choice."

She turned on her heels and approached an intercom on the wall.

"Send him in." she said into the mic.

River's gut clenched. She knew who was coming. The torturer. The man who had done numberless unmentionable things to her growing up.

The door opened and he entered.

He was huge. He had enormous muscles and a sneer of pure evil. There was not a caring bone in his body. He would show no mercy.

When his gaze met hers, he grinned.

"'ello, there. Been a long time, then, 'asn't it?" His voice was deep and mean. He wasn't glad to see her for old time's sake. This man lived for one thing only; hurting people. All he was glad for was the chance to beat someone today.

Kovarian smiled and laughed at the fear in River's eyes.

"Just get me answers. No half-way jobs. I don't want the Doctor. I want the watch. You have four hours."

River forced herself not to start shaking. He was going to kill her.

"If she knows anything, she'll tell me." he said menacingly, beginning to walk towards her.

"Ta, Melody! I never had the stomach for this sort of thing...Oh well. I'm sure you two will have a lovely time." Kovarian said cheerfully as she walked out the door, shutting out the world.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Sexy! Find her! Find her! They have her! They're going to hurt her!"<p>

The Doctor was flying about the console, trying everything he could think of that might help him find River.

The TARDIS groaned and wheezed as she worked as well.

She loved her River.

A dinging noise sounded and the Doctor shouted in triumph.

"Ah ha! We've got her! Come on. Let's get her!"

"Doctor? What are you off about this time?"

"Amy! Rory! Oh, dear. I nearly forgot you were here...Um...Well, I don't really have time to explain right now so," he threw a lever and the TARDIS materialized outside their home in Leadworth, "Off you go."

"Oi, we're not going anywhere!" Amy said.

The panicked state the Doctor was in caused him to immediately resort to anger.

"Amelia Pond, you get out of this ship right now. I don't have time for arguments. People are dying and you two need to be gone. Go." he ordered. "NOW."

Amy looked genuinely frightened of him for a moment.

Without another word, they both walked out the door and the Doctor sent the TARDIS back into the vortex, tracing the signal of his River.

* * *

><p>River crashed to the ground again, crying out in pain as she hit the cement floor.<p>

"I'm not goin' ta be nice no more. You best be tellin' me where it's at."

River scooted away from him. They had been at this for about an hour. She was bleeding from multiple cuts and she had bruises everywhere.

She wanted to cry but refrained.

"I told you, I don't know where it is. I've never even seen it before."

He angrily stalked up to her and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, lifting her off the ground and slamming her roughly into the wall.

"Some'ow I don' believe you. I wonder why that could be, eh?" he said quietly, inches from her face.

Suddenly, he whipped her around and threw her into the metal chair.

"Now, I ain't playin' nice no more, poppet."

River was dying inside. There was so much pain already. She didn't think she could handle a worse beating than he had already given her.

Maybe if he was angry enough, he'd make a mistake...

She thought quickly.

"Yeah? Well I suppose your mum taught you how to do that? What's she, then? A wanted criminal? Or did she already have her head off over teaching you how to treat people?" River threw at him.

His eyes darkened. It was working.

"You leave me mum out o' this, lass. You'll be regrettin' those words."

"No, I don't think I will. Because it's probably the truth. Was your mum a drunk then?"

He'd had enough.

He shouted and threw her to the ground, more forcefully than ever before, nearly causing her to go unconscious.

Then came the beating.

He kicked her over and over until she had been backed into the corner and pulled his razor strap off his belt.

"No one talks about me mum that way." he snarled as he raised the strap.

* * *

><p>The TARDIS landed in the middle of a hallway.<p>

The Doctor stepped out and pulled out his sonic, immediately scanning for River.

Finding her signal, he raced off through the maze of corridors.

* * *

><p>River pulled herself across the floor and behind the chair, desperately trying to get away from him.<p>

"There's nowhere for ya to run. You'll tell me where it is. And you'll pay for talkin' bad about my mum, you little..."

River saw an opening and took it. She executed a perfect leg sweep, knocking him to the floor.

Instantly she was on top of him, wrestling the strap out of his hands and then leaping away as his fists began flying.

Her blood was all over the room.

She staggered to the door and desperately tried to open it as he began again to his feet, even angrier.

He'd try to get the razor strap back from her. She'd pay for taking it away from him if he got it back. She looked for a place to put it out of his reach.

There! The light fixture.

Aiming quickly and carefully, she tossed it up into the air, landing it safely into the light cover over 15 feet above their heads.

He glared fiercely at her and she backed her way around the perimeter of the room.

She had no way out.

He ran at her and scooped her below her middle, flinging her the length of the room before she even had time to catch her breath.

She gasped and tried to get up, knowing far worse would happen if he got her while she was still on the ground.

River had managed to make it to her hands and knees when it hit.

Excruciating pain erupted through her middle, like someone had stuck in several corkscrews and then twisted them all over her insides.

She cried out, letting tears fall for the first time and wrapping her arms around her midsection. She rolled around on the floor in agony. When she opened her eyes, she was confused to see him still on the other side of the room.

If he was over there, what had caused this pain?

She didn't have much time to think about it, though. He quickly snapped out of his confusion and started towards her again, convinced she was faking.

She felt his foot on her throat, pressing down until she could barely breath.

* * *

><p>The end of the hallway!<p>

The door wasn't guarded. Something was terribly wrong.

River was in there, alright. But wouldn't they keep her under more security?

Unless...

The Doctor's eyes widened as he opened the door and took in the room.

There was blood everywhere.

River was on the floor, bleeding and obviously in agony.

A large man was standing over her, angrily, with a foot on her throat.

"OI!" the Doctor shouted, blood boiling. "Get the HELL away from my wife!"

The man looked up at him and laughed, taking his foot off her throat and then, to ensure she wouldn't be messing around, he slammed his foot into her stomach.

River cried out again and rolled into a ball, tears poured down her face.

"No! Doctor, go! Please just...just..." River coughed severely. "Just get out of here! Quickly before..."

That was the end of what she could say. The man grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to her feet.

River squeeked.

"I don' know 'bout you, poppet, but I'm nearly sure this bloke was addressin' me, not you. Shove off." he snarled before tossing her into the chair behind him.

River nearly fainted. She hurt so badly. She knew she'd lost a lot of blood. Evidence of that was all over the room. Drag marks, splatters...it was a mess.

The Doctor watched her, his eyes asking her if she would be fine until they could get out.

River shut her eyes and gave him a slight nod.

Then, he rounded on the man.

"Just who do you think you are?"

"Who am I, he says! You're pretty thick, you know tha'? I'm the 'Igh Lady's muscle man." He laughed. I'm doin' my job. Now, if you don' mind, I'd best be back to my work."

He pulled a gun and pointed it at the Doctor.

River knew what was coming next. With barely enough time to react, she gathered her strength and leaped at the man, knocking the gun and causing him to misfire and drop the gun before she crashed to the ground, groaning and rolling onto her side.

"River?" the Doctor said.

"Shut up. Just stay alive, you idiot." she said pulling herself up with one hand, the other wrapped around her stomach.

The man was recovering from the shock of River's attack quickly and eyed the gun.

They all raced for it.

River and the man reached the it an instant before the Doctor. They all wrestled on the floor for it. It was in all of their hands. The man had it, River was on top of him, hands over his, and the Doctor on her, hands also on the gun.

They wrestled for a few seconds.

A shot fired and they all froze.

The Doctor couldn't determine who pulled the trigger or who was shot.

Slowly, he lifted himself off of River and checked himself.

Nothing.

Then, knowing River was already in a great deal of pain, he carefully placed a hand on each shoulder.

She flinched but accepted his help and crawled off the man. There was a blood pool on the ground under him.

The Doctor kicked the gun to the other side of the room and then inspected the man.

There was something off...something completely obvious that he was missing, he could feel it.

He realized what it was in the same instant River collapsed.

The bullet hole was on the wrong side.

"RIVER! NO!"

He flipped her over, gently.

There.

The bullet had gone strait through the man and lodged itself in River's steal belt buckle. It was lodged in there. She wasn't shot! It didn't go into her.

The Doctor took off her belt and gathered her into his arms.

"River. River, can you hear me?" he said softly.

She made a little noise in reply, barely audible.

"River you've got to hold on. You're going to be fine. I am so sorry, love...I'm so sorry. I love you so much, River..." the Doctor was sobbing into her hair as he held her.

"Doctor?" she said, faintly.

"Yes?"

Her eye's teared up.

"I love you, too. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm sorry...Don't be angry with me, please."

"Why on Earth would I be angry with you, River? You're an angel. You did nothing wrong. I'm not angry with you." he comforted.

"Doctor, before...On the beach. I was going to tell you that..." Her voice was barely a whisper and her breaths were shallow as she tried to suck in air to speak. "Well...I..."

Suddenly she cried out an curled into a ball on her side, holding her stomach as if someone was trying to carve it out.

"River?" the Doctor brushed a stray curl out of her face and stroked her hair. "River, what's happened?"

"He...I..." her breaths were shallow and she stopped a minute to take in air.

"River..."

"I...I'm so sorry.." she began sobbing into her hands.

"River tell me what it is..." he demanded, worried about her.

"I...He didn't know...Not that it would make much of a difference...He's awful. It would have ended up the same or worse, I guess. I..."

Another pain wave hit and she groaned in agony and pressed her face into his shirt.

Still tucked into his chest and crying, she said, "I think I've just had a miscarriage."

Time stopped.

"What? You're pregnant?" The Doctor nearly choked.

"Well I don't know. I was pregnant. Before I came here, I mean. On the beach and everything...They captured me before I could tell you...But now...All this..."

The Doctor looked around the room at all the blood, then down at his wife, covered in blood, cuts, and bruises.

She started to have a coughing fit. As she pulled her hand away from her mouth, it was covered in more blood.

"I'm so sorry, my love..." she started sobbing again.

It was dripping out the sides of her mouth and her eyes began to droop. She was becoming weaker. She'd already lost a lot of blood.

He picked her up gently in his arms and rushed out of the room, back towards the TARDIS.

Just as he reached it, alarms began sounding. They must have found the dead man in the room.

He snapped his fingers and entered, snapping the doors shut again behind him as he rushed River to the couch.

He raced around the console, throwing levers and pressing buttons, even putting on the stabilizers and taking off the brakes, for River's sake.

As they disappeared into the vortex, the Doctor returned to River's side.

She was fading quickly.

He picked her up and carried her into the sickbay, laying her on one of the beds and pulling out his sonic.

"Computer! For Chen's sake HURRY UP!"

The screen at River's side turned on and began to scan River, assessing her injuries.

As the list of severe injuries on the screen got longer and longer, the Doctor began to cry.

"Oh, River. How could I have let this happen to you?"

She reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"It's not your fault, love. It'll be alright. I'm still here."

They held their breaths as the computer finished up.

"Computer scan complete. Repairs may take up to an hour and may not result in full recovery. Survival chance is 99%. Full recovery chance is 98%. Fetal heartbeat is detected. Do you wish to begin repairs?" the computer announced.

"YES!" they shouted in unison.

Smiling widely at each other.

The Doctor brushed her cheek with his thumb and kissed her as she shut her eyes and fell asleep, a small smile still on her beautiful face as the computer began to repair her injuries.

Oh the adventures they had.

Every day was new and amazing.

Every day was exciting and dangerous.

Some days no one was harmed.

Some days someone nearly died.

But one thing was for sure.

No matter what the day brought, every day they had each other.

And now, they could start a new adventure.


	3. Baby's First Birthday

Okay so I had a request for some follow-up fluff. You don't really need to have read Sea Prophesy to understand this, but if you wish to read it, it's on my page. It's REALLY long so...prepare for some commitment hahaha :P Anyways, enjoy!

"Sweetie, could you finish hanging these? It looks like the birthday boy has spilled his soup." River said, handing the Doctor a bundle of streamers and grinning at her perfect little boy.

"Morgan I've told you before, we eat properly on every planet. Spilling your food isn't cute until Gran and Gramps get here, understood?"

"But, mum, I'm just practicing! I always eat well. It's hard to be messy." the toddler stated, matter-of-factly.

"Oh alright. But listen to me, young man. There will be no talking from you. Your Gran is bringing some friends with her so you need act like a normal human baby." Morgan pulled a face and River laughed lightly.

"It's so boring to be a human! They don't talk, they can't eat good food, AND everyone seems to think they only understand baby-talk. I mean, really? It's embarrassing to watch."

This caught the Doctor's attention.

"It is, River! Even human babies can comprehend intelligence. A lot of times they're even smarter than the adults. I don't think it's very fair to talk down to them and-"

"Doctor. Streamers." River said, pointedly.

He sighed and continued his work.

She grabbed a napkin and began to wipe up the mess Morgan had made. Everything had gone by so quickly since he was born. By the end of week one, he was beginning to form sentences. By 5 months he was running around the TARDIS screaming about how cool bow ties and hats were. By 8 months, he was assisting her in her archaeological research. And just last week, he had held his own in a conversation with her old professor of ancient writings about the proper function of the chameleon circuit in a IRUST teleport in an ancient alien language.

He was brilliant.

She hated having to dumb him down when there were humans around, but there was no simple explanation for a one year old genius like him.

"Mummy, suppose you give them alcohol and then I can just act normal and they'll think they were just drunk."

River rolled her eyes. Sometimes he was too much like his father.

"No, darling. We're not going to do that. And if you try anything your dad and I will start flirting."

"NO! You guys are so embarrassing!" he cried, burying his face in his hands.

The Doctor laughed and came over to River, sneaking his arms around her from behind and kissing her neck.

River joined in the laughter and leaned into his kiss.

"Uch! You are so gross!" Morgan groaned and stood. "I'll leave you two to find a room...I'll be in my lab. I'm really close to breaking down natural elements into subcategories based on their neura-oh forget it. Seriously, mum and dad. Get a room."

He covered his eyes as he turned away.

The two laughed as they watched their son walk away on his tiny one year old legs.

"We did good didn't we?" said the Doctor.

"Yeah." she replied, turning towards him. "We did good."


	4. Secrets and Lies

**Hi! I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p><strong>SO. I wrote this forever ago...but my friend has been begging and begging me to put it up on here and I finally gave in. (You're welcome Tish.)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>"But, River! I didn't mean it like THAT. Come back here!"<p>

I could hear his footsteps following me but the TARDIS was a part of me and, sensing that I wanted to be alone, led him in a slightly different direction.

As I walked on and on, I thought about our argument. I couldn't believe he didn't want to have children. A tear rolled down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. I was quite adept at hiding my emotions behind a think wall. There were very few things that could break through it.

This was one of them.

Growing up with my parents, conversations arose in the comfort of countless sheet forts in little Amy's bedroom. Our futures.

On the outside, I hid behind my shell and false bravado, upholding my reputation as a rebel. I would claim I didn't ever want to get married or have children.

The biggest lie I ever told.

There was no greater desire in all of my being. I wanted to be a wife and mother so badly...

"But River it wouldn't work out right." he had said.

"Sweetie, you are a Timelord. You can work out anything."

"No. I can't. I couldn't make this work. There are things you don't know about the future. I don't think adding children into the equation would be a good idea."

"What in our futures could possibly be so bad, my love? I think it's a bit selfish of you to keep the Timelord race to near extinction when you've got every ability to raise a good people. One day there won't be a Doctor. Do you really think you can live forever? What kind of a man does that make you?"

He turned angrily. "It makes me an extremely selfish one, River."

That's when I had walked away.

I had finally been able to peel back a part of my shell and he had shot my vulnerable feelings with fiery flying daggers. Never again.

Lost in thought, I almost didn't see that I had come to a part of the TARDIS I had never been to before. I rounded a corner and found it to be a dead end with only one door on the right. Something urged me to go in so I turned the handle and swung the door open.

It was probably the fanciest toilet I'd ever been in. Probably even more splendid and vast than Liz X's palace bathrooms. I walked in and turned on the spot, taking in the wonderful marble pillars and gold sinks until I spotted something. Directly opposite the door I had come through was a sink and the toilet. Something was sitting on the little table next to the sink. I walked over and picked it up.

It was a pregnancy test.

My hearts skipped a beat and I dropped the box and took a few steps backwards towards the door. Pain shot through my heart. I wanted out of there. I turned and bolted for the door as fresh tears ran down my cheeks. What a cruel thing to find.

Just as I reached the door, it slammed shut and locked on it's own. I yanked on the handle. Nothing.

"What's this, then, old girl? What have you done this time?" I said aloud, addressing the TARDIS directly, wondering what she was trying to tell me.

"Come on. I just want out. This isn't funny." I tried again. Nothing happened. I was stuck.

I pressed my back against the door and hung my head. The TARDIS groaned.

"No way. There's no reason to."

It groaned again.

"I can't. I-"

Again the TARDIS spoke to me. "Take it. Take that test."

I put my head in my hands and sighed. "If I take it, will you let me out of here? I have a meeting soon and I need to be there. I'm heading an expedition to a planet that's been under a security lock for a hundred years."

The TARDIS groaned in the affirmative.

I smiled and walked toward the sink. This was going to be easy. I knew I wasn't pregnant. All I had to do was take this and then I could leave.

As I waited for the results, my mind began to wander. What if I was pregnant? My stomach fluttered in excitement at the thought. The more I thought about it, the more I argued with myself. In the end, I decided I couldn't be pregnant. It just wouldn't- but then why had the TARDIS insisted on this?

My hearts began pounding as the timer on my watch went off. I didn't want to look, but I couldn't wait to see what it said. I looked down into my hands and suddenly found it hard to breath.

I heard the door open and I dropped the test and left quickly. I didn't have time to think it over. I had a meeting to be at.

I ran as fast as I could to our bedroom and slipped on some professional clothes and grabbed a pair of heels. When I reached the console room, I nearly turned around and went back to hide. The Doctor was standing in front of the TARDIS doors waiting for me.

I sucked in a deep breath and entered, walking directly to the sofa and sitting to put on my shoes and fix my hair. He walked towards me.

"River, I-"

"Can't talk now, sweetie. I've got a meeting and I-"

"River. I need to talk to you." he interrupted.

I sighed and continued to ready myself.

"Where did you go? After we..." he trailed off.

"I just walked. The TARDIS and I went on a lovely adventure."

"I heard the TARDIS. She said 'Take it. Take the test.' What does that mean?"

I swallowed. It hadn't occurred to me that he would have heard her too.

I stood and walked over to him. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I can't be late for this meeting. It's really important." I stood on my toes and kissed him. "We can talk later. I promise."

I left him standing there. I didn't want to. But I really was going to be late. And I didn't want to have to explain to him what had happened until I had time to fully accept it myself.

When I returned, he was waiting for me on the sofa. I smiled and dropped my bag on the floor, sitting next to him.

"How was your meeting?" he asked, a little awkwardly.

I raised an eyebrow. "It was fine, love. What's wrong?"

"The TARDIS told me what she did to you. She said she locked you in the bathroom."

I swallowed.

"Yes, she did. Is that all she said?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah. She said you would tell me the rest."

"Oh."

"So what happened? I mean...First of all, I want to apologize for what I said this afternoon. I didn't mean it the way it came out. It's just...I've seen things, River. Future things you still have to experience and I panicked."

I slid my heels off and snuggled closer to him.

"I forgive you, my love. Always."

He waited in silence.

"She locked me in the bathroom and pulled a joke on me." I said finally.

"A joke?" he asked.

"Yeah." I exhaled. "She wouldn't let me leave until I'd taken the pregnancy test she put in there."

His eyes widened.

"She what? You took a- Why? How did-I mean-"

"Shhh...Sweetie it's alright." I laughed at his panic.

"That wasn't very nice of her. I'm so sorry, River."

I kissed him.

"It's really okay, Doctor. I'm okay."

I stood up and began to fly the TARDIS into the vortex.

"River-" he hesitated, "River, what did the test say?"

I didn't know what to tell him yet.

I turned and looked at him.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie." I said simply and then picked up my shoes.

His face relaxed a little. "So which meeting was this one?"

"Oh just some rich bloke who wants me to head an expedition to The Library. Real piece of work, this one." I said as I headed back towards our room.

His voice cracked as he said, "Oh? And when is this expedition?"

"Tomorrow, actually. But before I leave I want to talk to you about something."

"River, don't go to sleep. I have to show you something."

He stood and ran down the corridor, returning within minutes with a beautiful green dress and handing it to me.

"Get dressed. We're going out."

As I changed, I couldn't help but think how strange he'd suddenly been acting. That's when I decided to do it. I was going to look ahead.

I finished getting ready and lifted his pillow, picking up the little blue book that matched my own. I flipped to tomorrow's date and read the scratchy writing. Tears began to fill my eyes.

I knew why he didn't want children.

It was because he was going to lose me. Tomorrow at The Library. I died.

I tucked the diary away gently and a hand wandered up to my stomach. I couldn't die tomorrow. But I had to die tomorrow. He was taking me out for the last time. All these years he had known I was going to die at the Library to save him and there was nothing he could do. But there was something I could do. I had more things to think about than just him. I was going to have a baby.

I smiled and stood, leaving the room and running down the corridor towards the lab.

I opened the door and bolted strait for the flesh machine. I took a deep breath and strapped myself in, turning on my perception filter so I'd be hidden from the Doctor.

River Song wasn't going to The Library. River Song wasn't going to die tomorrow.

The bright light from the data core vanished and I woke up, strapped in the flesh harness.

I'd done it.

I unstrapped myself and ran down the corridors of the TARDIS, in search of my Doctor. I burst through the TARDIS doors and spotted him a little ways off in the distance, sitting on a park bench, holding something in his hands.

I smiled and walked towards him. He spotted me and I saw confusion in his face. He hid what he had been holding and stood.

"River?"

I laughed and kissed him.

"You're an idiot, you know that? You think you could just get rid of me that easily?"

More confusion filled his face.

"Darling, in the Library, I didn't die. I couldn't. Well, I could but I knew I wouldn't. It wasn't me. It was a flesh version."

His eyes grew wider and wider with every confession. "But-"

I kissed him again.

"Don't worry about it. Why are you out here?"

He looked down.

"After you left I couldn't stop thinking about what the TARDIS did to you and I went looking for the bathroom."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the test I had dropped on the floor.

I froze.

"Sweetie, I-" I started, hoping he wasn't angry.

"You know the second I saw this, I hated myself even more. All the things we fought about and then losing you at The Library. And then on top of that..."

He began to laugh.

I raised an eyebrow, seriously questioning his sanity for a moment.

"River, we're going to be parents!" he exclaimed, jumping up and swinging me around excitedly. I laughed and we kissed.

"So, then, you aren't upset?" I questioned.

"No. I've always dreamed of having a family with you, River. But I was dreading the day you wouldn't come back from that expedition. All the secrets and lies we had to live with...I just didn't want to put our children through losing their mother like that."

"No more secrets and lies?" I asked.

He smiled and slid a hand over my stomach.

"Not ever again, my love."


	5. A Quiet Night Out

**Hi! I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p><strong>This fic is one I wrote on an old receipt in the middle of a parking lot for Shannon...because she is the best! <strong>

* * *

><p>"But you said we could do something <em>fun,<em> sweetie. The symphony? Really?"

River let out a sigh and folded her arms, letting her eyes say the rest.

"Now, River, you have to open your mind to it. It really can be fun to go to a symphony. Why, I remember this one time I was at the -"

Not in the mood for his stories, River turned and walked back out the TARDIS doors and sat down on the bed in her cell, waiting for him to follow and hoping he would change their plans.

The Doctor poked his head out and saw her waiting. Sighing, he came over and sat beside her.

"I know it's no grand adventure and hopeless battle, River, but for once I'd just like to spend an evening out with my wife, no interruptions. Even if it means going to a boring symphony."

Her hearts melted. He could be so sweet sometimes. She smiled and kissed him.

"alright. I'll go. _But_ there better be something a little less calm and quiet after the symphony." she teased, sending him a wink.

The Doctor grinned cheekily.

"You'd better get dressed, my love. We're going to be late. Wolfgang hates it when I'm late. The sooner we get there, the sooner we get back and..."

The Doctor yawned and rubbed his eyes as the symphony played on. This was even more boring that he'd planned on. River was resting her head on his shoulder and fighting to keep her eyes open.

How long had they been here? He pulled the watch out of his pocket and read it. At first he thought his tired eyes were tricking him, but after about the fourth check, he realized it had only been _fifteen minutes._

How was that possible? The had to have been here for at least a couple of hours. He looked around, now wide awake and thinking. Every person in the audience looked like they were about to fall alseep, and some were already snoring.

Something was wrong.

He gently shook River.

"Wake up, River. We need to get out of here." he whispered as she stirred.

"Is it over?" she asked groggily.

"No, something is wrong. We need to leave right now. We've only been here for fifteen minutes."

Instantly she was wide awake an looking around. He grabbed her hand and they stood, making their way to the isle pushing past the sleepy audience members.

As soon as they reache the isle, they quickened their pace, racing up the steps and out into the corridor just as a voice filled the theater.

"My new subjects!" the voice said, "You will obey me! Find me the Doctor! Dead or alive. You have three minutes before this entire theater explodes."

They looked at each other, panic reaching their eyes as thousands of people clambered around, fighting to find the Doctor before they were killed.

"Run!" River shouted, pulling him toward the stairs.

The two dashed down staircase after staircase.

_Why did they have to choose the top balcony?_

Crowds of people joined the chase at each level, grabbing at them and ripping off River's jewelry and the Doctor's jacket.

"Come on! Two more levels!" the Doctor shouted over the noise.

River nodded, fully aware they had less than a minute to get out before the building would be gone.

"how's this for less calm and quiet than a symphony?" he teased.

"Not quite what I had in mind, sweetie, but I suppose I approve." she laughed back.

They let out a burst a speed as they crashed through the front doors and raced for the TARDIS.

_Five._

_Four._

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

A wave of heat threw the two forward and they crashed to the ground. The Doctor threw himself over River as burning pieces of wood and glass rained down around them.

When it calmed down, they got to their feet, glancing back only for a moment to take in the damage before entering the TARDIS. Whoever this controller was, he was still out there, probably not far away, and the danger wasn't gone.

"Well, that was a pretty calm night, wasnt it?" River smiled.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "its not like I knew that was going to happen, River. I don't look at the future _all the time._"


	6. The Box

**Hi! I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p>The Doctor pulled open the door slowly, never ready for the empty feeling that always enveloped him when he went inside his-<em>their-<em>room. He hadn't shaved in days. His hair was matted and unwashed, as was his face, the only clean part being the streaks where his tears had cut a pathway from his eyes to the unkempt whiskers on his sunken cheeks. Taking the room in, he sighed, relieved that it was the same as _she_ had left it. Careful not to disturb anything, he made his way to the shelf in the corner, looking for something special. _There._ The dark green box was no bigger than his hand, but to him, it was all he had. It held every ounce of her he had left. She'd been gone for months now. He'd lost track of the days and weeks, slipping into a sort of personal time warp, not ready or willing to accept that she wasn't going to waltz in the TARDIS doors at any moment with a "hello sweetie" and a peck on the cheek. Taking the box off the shelf, he unfolded the note attached to the top, remembering the day she'd given it to him.

_For the Doctor,_

_Time and space can't hold us back. You'll see. My every kiss is for you. I love you forever._

_All my love,_

_River_

He'd opened it that Christmas morning without reading the note. Finding the box to be empty, he had been confused and a bit cross with her for wasting a good box to give it to him empty. When he approached her about it, she had nearly cried at first. He hadn't read the note. He didn't understand. She'd left him standing there with the box and unread note, unwilling to deal with his mood. Eventually he had calmed down, remembered there was a note and read it. Ashamed for his actions and heart broken for how he must have hurt her, he had searched for hours looking for her. Then he realized she had left for a dig and wouldn't be back for a day or two. That wait had been the longest of his life. He clutched the box to his chest, never letting go until she walked through the doors. He had run to her, hugging her close and apologizing for hours for being such a prick, promising to always, _always_ cherish it.

And he had, every time she wasn't there and he was missing her, he would take out the box and open it, letting her scent pour over him as he'd take out a kiss from her. He had her, even when she was gone. And no matter how much he missed her, she would always be with him.


End file.
